I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by X-Breath of Fresh Air-X
Summary: The year is 1989, the kids are alright the whole gang is back together, and Jackie and Hyde are getting married, but as with any day having things run smoothly would be an understatement.
1. Cold Feet

_**Disclaimer - I own none of the characters or That 70's show. Happy reading, please R &R for more chapters! This fic could be long or short, but I'm enjoying writing it so far so reviews are encouraged! Thanks!**_

* * *

"Hurry up kids we're going to be late to the church!" Kitty Forman called upstairs trying to gather everyone together and usher them down into the car outside.

"Does this look okay Mrs. Kitty?" Fez walked into the living room fiddling with his bowtie, it was lopsided and tied incorrectly.

"Oh come here Fez, we can't have that," Kitty tsked disapprovingly. She fixes his bow tie just as Red and Eric come down the stairs looking dapper in their formal attire.

"Oh look at how handsome you boys are!" she says clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Kitty let's not make a scene, come on we're going to be late everyone outside right now!" shouts Red.

"Wait where's Steven?" asks Kitty noticing the groom is still missing.

"Maybe he realized what a tragic mistake he was making by marrying the she devil." Eric stated. Kitty glared at him. "Oh hush, this is a big day for Steven don't say anything that's going to upset him." Kitty scolded her son.

"MRS. FOREMAN!" Kelso shouted as he burst through the kitchen door, leaving it swinging wildly behind him. Kitty jumped surprised at Michael's sudden entrance.

Red looked livid, "Kelso you dumbass, no one is allowed to yell in my living room except for me!"

"What is it Michael, what's wrong," Kitty asked, trying to calm him down and get the situation under control. "Have you seen Steven, is he ready?"

Against everyone's good judgement Michael Kelso had been charged with the duties of Best Man. This meant that he was solely responsible for the two most important things needed to get this wedding underway; the groom and the wedding rings.

"Please tell me you have the rings," Kitty asked him anxiously praying to God that this foolish boy would not be the person to screw up her Steven's big day.

"Of course I have the rings Mrs. Foreman," Kelso said looking hurt that she would assume he had already lost them.

"Oh good, thank God," Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what is it, what's wrong why were you shouting?" she questioned.

"Oh," Kelso looked guilty. "Well you see Mrs. Foreman, while I have the rings right here in my pocket, I seem to have misplaced the groom." he answered sheepishly.

Everyone in the room froze.

"What do you mean you've misplaced the groom Michael?" Kitty asked through gritted teeth.

Red could see that his wife was going to throttle Michael if he didn't intervene. "Okay, now hold on Kitty," he said stepping between them. "Where is Steven, Kelso?" Red asked speaking directly to Michael.

Kelso thought back to the conversation he had with Hyde earlier that day, "He told me something about Edna, and how he needed to take care of something before he came to the church, but he still hasn't come back yet." replied Michael.

Red nodded his understanding, knowing exactly where Steven might be. He turned to his wife, "Kitty you go with Eric and the boys to the church, make sure everything is running on time and I'll meet you there with the groom."

"Oh Red, are you sure?" Kitty asked looking worried.

"Positive, now go we don't want to be late!" Red made sure that everyone piled themselves into the car and pulled out of the driveway before setting off towards the old house where Steven had spent 16 years of his life growing up.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let's see where the future chapters will take me! -X-Breath of Fresh Air-X-**_


	2. Memory Lane

**_Disclaimer - I own none of the characters or That 70's show. Happy reading, please R &R for more chapters! This chapter came together before I realized what was happening so I decided to roll with it. It's more focused on Hyde and his own feelings. Enjoy and please review for more!_**

* * *

The room was cold and musty and it smelt of mold and rotting food. There was clothing and trash strewn across the floor and the furniture was just as moth eaten and dirty as it was the day he had packed up his few belongings and Red Forman had yelled at him to get his ass in the car.

Hyde smiled at the memory of how Red had almost made him shit his pants. Good times.

He looked around the living room of his old house, unable to believe that he had once thought he would be able to live here on his own. He would be forever grateful to the Foreman's for taking him in, opening their house to him and raising him as their own son when Edna had abandoned him.

Just like that he had become an orphan. It's true his life had been crap; his mother didn't give a rats ass, and his father was a deadbeat, but the reality came crashing down on him that day when his mother called and told him that she wasn't coming back. Hyde remembered the week he had lived in the house by himself. His dirty laundry piled higher and higher in the corner, the beer had long since run out, and there was nothing left to eat except for crackers with ketchup for flavour. It was a real low point in his life until Forman had offered him somewhere to stay.

He had found a new family with the Forman's. Living with them there was never a dull moment. He had great friends, an amazingly hot girlfriend and also discovered his biological father W.B who was rich as hell and had given him a respectable job running his own record store.

Hyde walked toward the back of the house to his old room. He leaned against it struggling a bit to push it open. He managed to get it open enough for him to slip into the small cramped space he had once considered his bedroom. There wasn't any real furniture in his room, and looking at it now after so many years he could see how it resembled that of a prison jail cell, with a mattress in the corner and a ripped dirty blanket that offered no warmth. No wonder Jackie always called him poor. He surveyed the room for the thing that he had come back to this hell hole for, spotting it face down on the floor, partially stuck under the mattress. He knelt down and gently lifted the mattress praying to God that no rodents or insects would come crawling out.

He picked up the small frame turning it over and smiled glad to see that the glass was still intact. He took it with him back out into the living room, sitting on the couch in the middle of the room and thinking about the big step he was making in his life today.

Hyde wasn't the kind of guy to get sentimental, but today he had felt that it was important for him to come back to his old house just to retrieve this picture.

It was the beginning of a lifetime of challenges that he would face up until this point in his life. This single picture told a story of disgust, hate, sympathy, curiosity, jealousy, anger, frustration, confusion, confrontation, anxiety, and even a little bit of regret for mistakes that were made and hurtful words that were exchanged. Above all of that it symbolized a new chapter, the beginning of love and hopefully a lifetime of it for the future ahead.

Hyde could still recall the day he thought that they wouldn't make it, he screwed up, and his ego almost didn't allow him the satisfaction of giving into his feelings.

 **o000o**

" _I'm asking you for the last time Steven, and then I'm gone."_

 _Hyde folded his arms staring at her torn between what he wanted to say and what he should say to Jackie. He hated that she had given him an ultimatum. She demanded answers from him that he wasn't ready to give her and their relationship had suffered because of it._

" _Don't threaten me Jackie, this isn't a joke." Hyde crossed his arms frowning at the brunette standing in front of him. She looked hurt, but this wasn't their first disagreement and she was accustomed to how aloof he could be when it came to discussing their feelings for one another._

 _There was a million and one reasons why he was never going to be good enough. He was unworthy of everything that she was, everything that she stood for, and everything that he couldn't give her. Hyde ran his hand over his face trying trying to figure out when the hell he fell in love with Jackie Burkhart._

" _Listen Steven, I've already told you this once before and you know how I don't like to repeat myself, but for you I'll make an exception,"Jackie stated matter of fact._

 _Hyde waited, he knew what she was going to say, he always knew, but that's what scared him._

" _I love you Steven, but I need to know if you can see a future with me or not otherwise I'm going to take this job, move to Chicago and start my career in broadcasting." Jackie searched his face for some hint of emotion, but Hyde's expression remained stoic._

 _Hyde processed Jackie's words, his mind in chaos as he tried to decide whether or not give her the answer she wanted, or screw it up with his lack of sensitivity for the hundredth time._

 _Hyde was quiet. Talking about his feelings for Jackie was complicated, he had admitted to this small cheerleader that he loved her. Him Steven Hyde was capable of feeling love. He was a burnout, he smoked too much and couldn't remember where half the day had gotten to. He constantly numbed his mind to the pain he felt associated with abandonment, how could he even know what love was much less feel it?_

 _Hyde who had never been shown the same courtesy in return except from this tiny porcelain doll._

" _Jackie…" Hyde started looking for the right words to say to her. If one thing was certain Jackie and Hyde had built their relationship in as few words as possible. There was an understanding between them, they understood each other in a way that felt like they were speaking to their own experience._

 _Hyde leaned closer to her, pulled her toward him so that they were sitting knee to knee on the sofa. "I know what you want me to say, but I don't know if that's what you need to hear right now." Jackie's brow furrowed looking a little confused._

" _What I mean is, right now you are doing something great for yourself, what with this new public access show, you're learning so much on your own...do you really want to hold yourself back?" Hyde absentmindedly tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear holding her small face in the palm of his hand._

 _Jackie looked deep into his eyes, goddamn Steven's eyes were so freakin' blue, deep azure pools of emotion and she understood what he meant._

" _You mean, that you don't want to hold me back." Jackie stated. Hyde knew she understood; together they had grown so much, and these few weeks apart had taught her how to navigate the world without a man by her side. It was empowering to see her tackle the world with a zeal only Jackie Burkhart could._

" _Jackie I…"_

" _I know." she whispered._

 _Hyde grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her softly. He wanted to be with her, this girl had saved him, her persistence had brought out a side of him he didn't know existed, and worst of all he couldn't picture his world without her. He couldn't let Jackie go. Women like her came into your life with a purpose, and hers had been to help Steven Hyde discover love._

 **o000o**

Hyde shook his head at the memory. He was a coward and he knew it, but he had been a coward in love. Not a moment passed between them where Hyde wasn't grateful that he had Jackie by his side.

Looking back on everything that happened between them, Hyde couldn't deny that there wasn't anything between them that wasn't worth fighting for. He had been too blind and stupid, irrational, careless heck he would probably go as far as admitting to himself that he was scared.

Hyde was scared because for the first time in his life there was something worth fighting for. He cared about someone and they returned those feelings with an understanding that he was definitely not worthy of.

He smiled down at the picture in his hands from the day he had taken her to prom. She had cried to him because Kelso didn't ask her, and had instead opted to take Pam Macy. He looked super bored in the photo completely disinterested in anything that had to do with that moment, but that wasn't the reason he had kept it all of these years.

His favourite part of the photo was the genuine happiness in the smile on Jackie's face. In that moment she was so happy to be there, and excited that Hyde had actually agreed to take her. He didn't know why he did it, but her smile was something precious to this world and that day he truly understood what it meant to see Jackie smile.

Coming back to get this photo was to serve as a reminder of the vow he was about to make for the rest of his life.

* * *

 _ **Did we enjoy that or was it too out of character for Hyde? I totally enjoyed writing it regardless let me know what you think in your review! -X-Breath of Fresh Air-X-**_


	3. Friendly Advice

_**Yay! Another Chapter, thank you to the few that reviewed I really appreciate it, and I dedicate this chapter to you! Please R &R for more chapters! I'm as anxious as Steven Hyde headed to marry Jackie Burkhart to find out what's going to happen next! As per usual disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or any of the characters.**_

* * *

When Red arrived at the small house it was just as he suspected, Steven's El Camino was parked out front. The house had been abandoned for years, but Red had a feeling that his missing groom could be found inside. He cautiously opened the front door, and found Steven sitting on the moth eaten couch in the middle of the dirty trash riddled living room.

"Not getting cold feet are we Steven." asked Red announcing his presence. Steven looked up at him from his place on the couch he was holding something that looked like a picture frame in his hands but from where Red was standing he couldn't see who was in the photo.

"No I just needed to get away for a bit so I could hear myself think." Hyde replied. He knew it was a matter of time before someone would come looking for him. Mrs. Foreman would be pissed if he didn't show up to the church, and Kelso was going to be in deep shit for losing track of his whereabouts.

Red nodded at the younger man that he considered his second son. He knew all too well these last moments of a former life being left behind. Steven's past was a murky place, but he was proud to have played a part in the man he had grown up to be.

Kitty had been beyond ecstatic when Jackie had announced that her and Steven were getting married. Red was happy to see that Steven had finally gotten his head out of his ass long enough to realize a good thing before it got away from him. Red had to admit there was time where he thought that Steven had screwed it up for sure. After that whole misunderstanding in Chicago, and mistake with that stripping whore he didn't think that Steven and Jackie would ever reconcile. Kitty had been worried as well, knowing how good they had been together, and how much better they became as a unit.

o000o

" _HOW COULD YOU STEVEN?" Jackie came down on him rage in full force, the hurt in her eyes was more than evident to everyone in the room._

" _After everything we just discussed, how could you give me hope that there was a possibility that we could get back together if you were just going to ask that whore to stay!?" She cried._

 _Red felt bad for the girl, but he knew that he couldn't take sides as they were both in the wrong for what had taken place between them._

 _No one had ever seen Jackie as angry as she was right now. Kelso and Fez cowered in each other's arms, while Eric hid behind Donna, as Jackie embodied the hellfire that she was famous for._

 _Hyde shrugged, not even bothering to take responsibility for his actions. Somehow he had gotten himself hitched to a stripper on his latest venture to Vegas and somehow he couldn't see how this was the worse thing that could have happened to him. He stared at the angry girl in front of him disregarding her feelings or the tears that were streaming down her face._

 _He failed to see how any of this was his fault especially when she had basically cheated on him with Kelso yet again._

" _I'm not going to apologize for living my life Jackie, if you don't like it then maybe you should just leave." Hyde finally answered his voice filled with contempt._

 _Jackie glared at him wondering how they had come to this. She thought that after all they had been through together they would be stronger than this moment. That they would be able to overcome it, but the look on Hyde's face told her differently. Jackie could feel everyone's eyes on her, and she realized that she was coming apart at the seams. Jackie Burkhart had lost her cool, and it was on full display for everyone to see, even that stripper whore that had walked through the door claiming to be Steven's wife._

 _Jackie took a few deep breaths, her gaze still locked on Steven. They were both mentally trying to challenge each other, but she could see that this was a battle she was going to lose._

" _Fine." Jackie said finally, trying to keep her voice steady. "I can see you've made your decision Steven we're through." She turned and headed through the kitchen door before he could respond or anyone could try to stop her._

 _As soon as she left the tension in the room diffused. Everyone awkwardly stood around unsure of how to react now that Jackie was gone, or how they should interact with Hyde._

" _Well, that was enough excitement for today," Kitty stated breaking the silence. "Eric, Donna, please come help me with something in the kitchen, and Michael, Fez I think it's about time you boys headed home." she laughed nervously ordering everyone to clear the room glancing at Red with silent instruction before ushering Eric and Donna into the kitchen where they would without a doubt be listening at the door._

 _Red was left alone in the room with Steven and his stripper whore of a wife. "Uh, could I have a moment alone with Steven?" Red directed the question to Steven's supposed wife, unsure of how to address her. She looked at Steven and shrugged leaving through the front door. "I'll be right outside baby." she said closing the door behind her._

 _Hyde didn't respond, knowing there was a chance that he was about to get a lecture from Red about what had just taken place in his living room. Once they were alone he turned to face the older man he regarded as a father._

" _Red man, I-" Hyde started, but Red held up a hand that caused him falter mid sentence._

" _Now listen here Steven, I'm not going to ask you anything about what happened here this evening in my living room," started Red._

 _Hyde felt it was within his best interest to stay silent._

" _I just want you to know, that you are a dumbass if you think that hurting that girl is going to make you feel better about yourself at the end of the day." Red watched Hyde's face to make sure that he received the message before continuing._

" _Women like that don't ask for things that seem unrealistic because they want to drive us crazy," explained Red. "They offer to show us a part of ourselves that we didn't know existed." Red Forman didn't always offer advice to his kids, but when he did, he made damn well sure they would spend some time sitting on their ass thinking about it._

 _Red exited into the den leaving Steven alone with his thoughts._

o000o

Red knew that Steven had matured a lot since that day. Watching him now absorbed in his own thoughts he was reminded of the time it took for him to really think about what had happened between him and Jackie. The thought hadn't come to him immediately, but after that day, Hyde swore that he would never speak to Jackie that way ever again. He hated himself for the way he had treated her, and the way he used his words to hurt her.

There had been more than a few times when Kitty feared they would never reconcile, but the day they finally did was a happy day in all of their lives.

"You know that Kitty's going to be really mad if we are late to the ceremony." said Red bringing Steven out of his thoughts.

Steven looked up at Red and smiled. "Yeah I know, I just had to come back to get this." He raised the photo so Red could see the photo of him and Jackie at the prom. Red arched an eyebrow surprised that the photo had survived in this house of disarray.

"Feeling sentimental aren't we Steven?" Red said looking at the photo of the kids at their prom. It seemed like ages ago, the kids were young and stupid, but they were always carefree something that Red had appreciated about them. That and the fact that even though his house was always filled with noisy kids, it had always made Kitty happy.

"She taught me how to love man." Hyde stated simply looking completely lost for ways to describe all of the ways he was indebted to Jackie. Jackie had showed him that even after all of the abandonment that he faced in his past, he still deserved the love she showed him now and in the future.

Red nodded understanding how much that would mean to someone who had never felt loved for the majority of their life.

"Steven, I know that you've had it rough," said Red. "With your father leaving, and your mother abandoning you I know it wasn't easy, and I'm sorry that we couldn't give you more."

Hyde stood up from the couch, a little astonished at the words coming out of Red's mouth. It was a rare moment anytime Red Foreman decided to share his feelings with anyone.

"Red, you don't have to apologize to me, you and Mrs. Foreman have given me much more than I deserve especially since I've probably caused you nothing but grief," Hyde replied.

Red laughed, "I always knew you were smart Steven, and I am proud of the man you've become, and I'm happy to call you my son."

Hyde was lost for words, Red Forman considered him a son.

Red didn't expect an answer. He always had a soft spot for Steven, and the truth of the matter was that he was a good kid, and he deserved a chance at a better life regardless of the cards he had been dealt. He was a good friend to Eric, not to shabby of a boyfriend for Jackie, and a son to both him and Kitty.

"I guess we should go…" Hyde took one last look around the broken down house with its paint chipped walls and garbage dump of a living room realizing he would never have to come back to this godforsaken place again. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders knowing as soon as he walked out the front door he was headed to a future where he could be a different man, undefined by his less than humble roots.

Edna would never come back to this place, she would never know what became of the son that she left behind, and he was just fine with that. She didn't deserve to know the family that took him in, or the woman that had captured his heart she would fade away like everything else in this hell hole. He made a mental note that he would level the house as soon as he got the chance.

"Jackie's going to murder me if I'm late for her wedding," Steven made toward the door, and for the first time since asking her to marry him his stomach was doing somersaults. Jackie was small, but she had a temper to be reckoned with and he was sure that he wouldn't hear the end of it if he was late for the wedding.

"Chin up Steven, the yelling only gets worse after marriage." Red said matter of fact. Hyde smiled as he followed Red out the door, leaving his old life behind forever.


End file.
